What Did You Do to Him?
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Is it supposed to burn?”“Beats me, I’ve never done this before.” MCMG plus a box of hair dye equals DISASTER. Chris Sabin/OC, Alex Shelley/OC. Oneshot for Dori!


**A/N: Written for Dori, 'cause she wrote me a really awesome MCMG fic. Hope you like, chica :)**

**If you watched TNA or saw pictures of Chris & Alex when they had blonde streaks in their hair, then you'll know what I'm talking about in this. If not, google pics (just for a visual).**

**This is kinda silly, kinda dorky, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

"Chris! I'm home!" Pandora yelled as she shrugged off her coat and set it on the couch. After being on her feet for the past seven hours, she was ready to relax. Chris usually had dinner ready—or take-out, rather, because he didn't cook, and most of the time he was on the couch playing video games when she came in. It was strange to not see him there, waiting for her.

The brunette made her way through the kitchen, still trying to figure out where Sabin could be. As she approached their bedroom, she heard noises coming from the adjoining bathroom. Curiously, she stopped in her tracks to listen.

"Ow!" It was most definitely Sabin.

"Just still still, would ya, Chris?"

"But it burns! Is it supposed to burn?"

Alex shrugged as he leaned up against the bathroom wall.

"Beats me, I've never done this before."

"How long has it been in?" Chris asked, scratching his head.

The younger man checked his watch.

"Uh, about 45 minutes."

"45 minutes?" Chris wailed. "I think you left it in too long."

"Whoa, whoa, whaddya mean **I** left it in too long? It's not my hair."

"But, but, you, oooh," Chris protested, giving his friend a dirty look. "You told me you knew what you were doing!"

"I did not," his tag team partner replied smoothly. He shook his head.

"Man, Dori's gonna be so pissed when she sees your hair. You look like a skunk." He handed his friend a mirror, and tried to choke back his laughter.

"Oh, like Tina's gonna be happy when she finds out she's dating Cruella De Vil!" Sabin snapped back childishly. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"My hair…"

"Hey, now, what's wrong with my hair?" Alex pouted, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can we talk about **my** hair?" Sabin wailed, running his fingers through his now streaked locks. "Dude, what the hell? You told me this would be easy!"

The Puerto Rican beauty had heard enough. She cleared her throat loudly, in an attempt to get the boys' attention.

"What's going on here?" Dori asked, a confused expression on her face as she glanced from Alex to Chris. Immediately her eyes fell upon the empty box of hair dye, and she groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me…" She slapped her forehead with her palm. "You tried to dye your hair? Why would you do that? Your hair's beautiful as it is!"

Chris shrugged, embarrassed, and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I dunno…" his voice was soft.

"Come here," Dori said, sighing. She shook her head as he examined the Detroit native's hair. "Oh my God…blonde streaks?" She shot Alex a dirty look. "Did you come up with this idea?"

"No!" Alex yelled. He pointed at his friend. "_He's _the one who wanted to, if I may quote, 'impress' you." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Well, I'm still going to murder you," the woman hissed. "Look what you did."

"He _asked _me to!"

"Can't I wash it out?" Chris questioned, still upset about the situation.

"No, no you can't," his girlfriend replied wearily. "You'll just have to wait until it wears out."

"You mean I'll have to go out in PUBLIC like this?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Dori answered. She shot Alex yet another dirty look.

"I wish you'd quit doing that," Alex answered.

"But people will think I'm gay!"

"Oh, don't worry, people already think that." Alex laughed. "This will just confirm it."

"I don't know why your girlfriend puts up with you." Dori smacked Alex on the shoulder. "You're a dick."

"You love me." Alex grinned. He checked his watch. "Damn, I better go, I bet Tina's home already."

Dori grinned wickedly.

"Guess who's going to be in the doghouse tonight?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Alex asked, confused. "I haven't done anything."

"Your hair," Chris pointed. "You told me Dori was gonna be mad; just imagine how pissed your woman's gonna be. Remember the last time you put the blonde in your hair? She hated it."

"Well, she'll live with it or she won't," Alex said indifferently. "I wear the pants in this relationship."

"Riiight," Dori cackled. "So I guess you'll be back here later tonight? Should I get the couch ready for you?"

"Shut. Up." Alex retorted. He looked at his best friend and said, "You need to keep your girl line, Sabin."

"You're stalling," Chris laughed as he followed Dori out of the bathroom. "You're afraid that your girl's gonna rip your balls off and shove them down your throat, aren't you?"

"I-NO!" Alex exclaimed. "She wouldn't do that!"

"So leave already," Dori piped up. "Or else I'll call Tina and tell her myself what you did to your hair." She reached over for the phone.

"OK, OK, I'm going!" He made his way to the door. "Later, guys."

Once he was gone, Chris turned to Dori and, with a smile on his face, stated,

"Ten bucks says he'll be back here in thirty minutes."

"Well, I'll lock the door," his girlfriend replied as she took his hand in hers.

* * *

**Don't ask how I got this idea.**


End file.
